mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha Obito (Tobi)
Summary Obito Uchiha (うちはオビト, Uchiha Obito) was a member of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. He was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War, his only surviving legacy being the Sharingan he gave to his team-mate, Kakashi Hatake. In truth, Obito was saved from death and trained by Madara Uchiha, but the events of the war left Obito disillusioned with the world, and he sought to replace it with a new one. Using the aliases of Tobi (トビ, Tobi) and Madara Uchiha, Obito manipulated Akatsuki from the shadows to further his plans, eventually going public with them and in the process starting the Fourth Shinobi World War. He had a change of heart towards the war's conclusion, however, and ended up sacrificing his life to save the very world he sought to replace. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Uchiha Obito, alias "Tobi", he addressed himself as "Uchiha Madara" before Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 13(Kid) | 29-31(Adult) Classification: Human, Ninja, Juubi's Jinchūriki Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely higher when using explosive tags | At least City-Block level+ via powerscaling (Crushed a huge stone wall as a kid, also far superior than the likes of Genin Choji), likely much higher (Doesn't focus on raw destructive power, also characters weaker than him possess power greater that that level) | Town level+ (Can match Madara's Katon with his own), Island level with Bijuu's power | Continent level+ (Can focus the power significantly greater than Second Form Juubi's casual Bijuudama, also casually ripped apart four Hokages' barrier which withstood a blast from Third Form Juubi's charged Bijuudama, with his chakra arms) | At least Continent level+ (His power is close to Rikudo Sennin who created the moon at his death-bed), possibly higher with Sword of Nunokubo (Stated that he can destroy the world with it though it's very likely a hyperbole) | At least Country level+ (Pierced Sage Madara's chest and repelled a Gudodama) | Country level with Perfect Susanoo (Kakashi was able to use Perfect Susanoo with his sage chakra and Sharingan powers), Kamui ignores conventional durability Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with Bijuudama Speed: At least Faster than Eye | Hypersonic+ '''(Could keep up with Minato's attacks when he was younger) | '''Massively Hypersonic (Fought equally with RM Naruto, Guy and Kakashi) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Hashirama and Tobirama simultaneously) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than his unstable state) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Threw Kakashi out of harm) | At least Class K+ (His physical strength is augmented by Mokuton Cells), possibly higher (Should be stronger than Genin Choji and Jirobo) | At least Class K+, possibly much higher | Class T+ (Far superior than both Manda-2 who flipped the Turtle Island and 9 Bijuus) | At least Class T+| Class T with Perfect Susanoo Striking Strength: Likely Superhuman | At least Class GJ+ (Crushed a huge stone walll as a kid) | At least Class GJ+, possibly higher''' | '''Class TT+ (Casually ripped apart four Hokages' barrier with his chakra arms) | At least Class TT+ | Class GT+ with Perfect Susanoo Durability: Wall level+ (Survived being crushed by falling stones) | At least City-Block level+ (Survived a Rasengan to the head from Minato and explosions from Konan, also should be more durable than Haku, Choji and Jirobo) | Multi City-Block level+ (Tanked a headbutt from BM Naruto, also withstood multiple assaults from BM Naruto, including Rasengans, Guy, Kakashi and Minato) | Continent level+ '''(Can withstand his own attacks) |''' Continent level+ higher with barriers | Possibly Country level+ | Country level with Perfect Susanoo, Kamui allows him to pass through objects and attacks if it fails Stamina: Incredibly large (Capable of fighting throughout the whole war without showing noticeably tired, survived Juubi's extraction and using Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu), nigh-unlimited as the Juubi's Jinchūriki Standard Equipment: Gunbai, Chains, Giant Shurikens, Chakra Receivers, Sword of Nunoboko Intelligence: Extremely intelligent (Engineered the bloodline massacres during the Bloody Mist Era of Kirigakure, Akatsuki's shadow leader with its plans, and managed to outsmart nearly everyone, including geniuses like Madara, Minato, Hashirama, Hiruzen, Sasuke, and Tobirama and became the Juubi's Jinchuriki) Weakness: His intangibility only lasts for 5 minutes if continuously activated | Can't control over Juubi | Vulnerable to Senjutsu attacks Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Weapon Expert -Sealing/Unsealing Techniques (High-level) -Summoning (High-level) (Can summon Gedō Mazo, Kurama, Six Paths of Pain) -Fire Manipulation (Low-level) -Earth Manipulation (Entry-level) -Wood Manipulation (Low-level) | (High-level) (after gaining control over Juubi as its Jinchūriki) -Regeneration (Entry-level) (via Mokuton cells) | (Mid-level) (as Juubi's Jinchuriki) -Can travel underground (via Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique) -Can entangle people with roots -Can survive without the need for food or water (due to Mokuton cells) -Limited Pre-cog (via Sharingan) -Illusion Creation (Low/Mid-level) (via Sharingan) -Mind Control (Mid/High-level) (via Sharingan Genjutsu) (Able to control Yagura, a perfect jinchuuriki and a Mizukage, for extended periods of time) -Reality Warping (Entry-level) (via Izanagi) | (At least Low-level) (via Onmyōton) -Limited Intangibility (via Kamui) (lasts about five minutes) -Dimension Travel and Teleportation (via Kamui) -Can teleport targets (into Kamui's dimension) (via Kamui) -Can store multiple weapons inside his pocket dimension for later use using Kamui -Enhanced Sight (via Rinnegan) -Shared Vision (via Rinnegan) -Can manifest Chakra Receivers (via Rinnegan's power) -Body Control (By impaling chakra receivers into the target's body using Rinnegan's power) -Can extract information from an individual, killing the target afterwards (via Human Path) -Can revive an individual at the cost of his own life (via Outer Path) (though he can survive this as Juubi's Jinchuriki) -Flight/Levitation (as Juubito) -Can create Chakra Arms (as Juubito) -Can manipulate Gudōdamas which can be shaped and formed into various weapons, as a defensive shield, or as high-speed projectiles which are capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size -Chakra Sensing (High-level) -Ninjutsu Nullification (via Onmyōton) -Barrier Creation (Mid-level) Key: Kid Obito | Tobi | Tobi with Rinnegan | Juubito | ST Obito | Redeemed Obito '''(with Black Zetsu and 50% Kyuubi) | Double Mangekyou Obito with Sage Chakra''' Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Katon '(Fire Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Fire jutsu are usually mid range and can cover a wide area. The force of the fire chakra is similar to an explosion, as it can carve craters in to rock. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. : ⦁'Katon: Bakufu Ranbu' (Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance): A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a continuous stream of flames, which spirals outwards, creating a massive fire vortex. If needed, the distorting effects of Kamui can be used to aid the formation of the vortex. : '-Mokuton' (Wood Release): An advanced nature kekkei genkai formed through simultaneously combining earth-based chakra nature in one hand and water-based in the other. The Wood Release can create trees or various plants from simple seeds or even flowering plants, and manipulate vegetation, can produce plants from any surface, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. : ⦁'Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu' (Wood Release: Cutting Technique): A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword, or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result. : : ⦁'Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique': Using the Wood Release, a user can manipulate the terrain, bringing out underground roots of varying sizes to fit various offensive situations, such as using the roots for trickery, misdirection and restriction. One can also use a large scale version, bringing out massive roots over a larger area that tangle around each other with such force that any one caught in-between is violently crushed to death. : : '-Sharingan' (Mirror Wheel Eye): The Sharingan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (Saimingan). The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon or even a tailed beast may be controlled. In a similar manner, one can enter a jinchūriki's subconscious to effectively suppress the tailed beast's chakra. : ⦁'Genjutsu: Sharingan': It is simply the generic use of genjutsu as employed by Sharingan wielders. By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. These effects range from inducing instantaneous, but temporary, paralysis or unconsciousness in an opponent to forcefully extracting any valuable information that they possess or controlling their actions. : ⦁'Izanagi': Izanagi is a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. While the user remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them while the technique is active into mere "illusions". Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. In exchange for the brief control of reality that it allows them, the Sharingan with which Izanagi is cast becomes blind. '-Mangekyō Sharingan '(Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user access to several powerful techniques, with each user awakening different abilities. Using the Mangekyō Sharingan puts strain on the user's eyes and erodes their vision, eventually causing blindness. However, Obito’s Mangekyō Sharingan apparently didn’t have this weakness. : ⦁'Kamui' (God's Majesty): Kamui is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility. Each eye is able to transport targets by creating a swirling distortion that opens a void into the other dimension. When both eyes are used together on the same target, the process works twice as fast. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear, although physical contact is required to absorb a target. After absorbing targets through this process, the user is able to eject them from the eye used at any time of their choosing, demonstrating the ability to eject objects with varying degrees of force. : This technique, when used through Obito's right eye, is also able to make the user "intangible" by transporting portions of their body to the same pocket dimension. Another unique trait of Kamui is that it allows the user to teleport to virtually any location they desire, including the other dimension. The primary weakness of this technique is that both aspects cannot be used concurrently, as he must become and remain tangible in order to transport himself or others. Obito can only maintain his intangibility for approximately five consecutive minutes at a time, after which he is presumably rendered completely solid for a duration. : ⦁Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon familiars, people, or objects across vast distances instantly. It is usually activated by drawing from the user's blood, in which the user will often bite their finger to break their skin in order to preform the technique. Some clans of animal familiars require a contract to be formed with them before they can be summoned. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. Obit can summon very powerful creatures such as Kurama, and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, and later the Shinju itself. '-Rinnegan' (Saṃsāra Eye): The Rinnegan is reputed as the most powerful of the Three Great Dōjutsu. One who gains the Rinnegan has access to a multitude of abilities. The holder of this dōjutsu has the potential to completely master all five basic nature transformations, and the capacity to use any technique. The Rinnegan allows the user to see chakra, including the chakra points within the body, otherwise hidden barriers, and even invisible targets. However, the Rinnegan's field of vision can be blocked by such things as dust clouds, smoke bombs, and mist. A noteworthy power of the Rinnegan is the ability to summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. : '-Chakra Receiver Manifestation': Rinnegan wielders can create multi-purpose black rods capable of transmitting and receiving chakra. The chakra receivers can be generated from the user's own body, their Six Paths of Pain, as well as other objects such as the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Each user of this technique has the ability to manipulate the shape and size of the created receivers to fit their needs. When used to pierce the enemy, they can disrupt their chakra flow by injecting them with the user’s chakra. Through this, the user can also take control of them while within a certain range. : '-Rikudō no Jutsu' (Six Paths Technique): One of the Rinnegan's trademark techniques is the Six Paths Technique, which grants the user multiple abilities known as Paths. In total there are actually seven of these paths that grant the user powerful and near god-like abilities. ::: '-Ningendō '(Human Path): It grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. :::: ⦁'Kyūkon no Jutsu' (Absorption Soul Technique): This technique, accessed through the Human Path ability of the Rinnegan, allows the user to learn everything that the target knows simply by placing their hand on the said target. Once this is done, the target's soul is ripped from their body, killing them. ::: '-Gedō '(Outer Path): It is the seventh path, an ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan. With the Outer Path, the user is able to control life and death by reviving the dead. The Outer Path also grants the user the ability to channel chakra into the black rods that originate from their body, which can be used to manifest chakra chains as well as create and control the Six Paths of Pain. :::: ⦁'Mazō no Kusari' (Demonic Statue Chains): A technique derived from the Outer Path, which allows the user to manifest chakra chains to bind their target allowing the user to bend the ensnared target to their will. These chains are strong enough to bind several tailed beasts to a user, even remotely. Through the use of chakra receivers, the user can manifest the chains in other beings, binding a target to the user. These chains are also capable of binding anything that touches the chakra receiver. :::: ⦁'Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu ' (Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique): By channelling their power through the King of Hell, the Rinnegan wielder can re-infuse new life force energy to the bodies of those who have died. With their rejuvenated bodies acting as an anchor, the individual souls are then able to leave even the crossroad between life and the afterlife, returning back to their physical vessels. The technique targets either all the individuals recently killed, or a single person from long ago. : '-Six Paths of Pain '(Pein Rikudō): Obito Uchiha created his own version of the technique, utilizing the six reincarnated jinchūriki. Each has a Rinnegan and Sharingan in place of their left and right eyes respectively, mirroring those of his own. Each of the reincarnated jinchūriki could use the abilities they had during their life, but their skills were increased to beyond what they ordinarily were. With the Sharingan, they could now see through the most minute details of enemy movements, allowing for more precise attacks, and using the shared field of vision granted by the Outer Path of the Rinnegan, the user could coordinate these enhanced attacks in the most effective way possible. The jinchūriki also had their respective tailed beasts temporarily resealed within them using the chakra receivers, while the beasts' chakra still remained under Obito's control through the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Obito could force the jinchūriki to transform into their respective tailed beast transformations. : ⦁'Uchiha Kaenjin' (Uchiha Flame Formation ): After manifesting small flames on each finger of one hand, the user then slams their palm on the ground, resulting in the creation of a cylindrical barrier enveloping a location of their choosing, protecting anything contained within and burning whatever comes into contact with the barrier's exterior. ♦Sage Transformation: Immediately after becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito's body underwent a drastic transformation. Like other jinchūriki transformations, this form granted Obito tremendous boosts of speed and strength. After entering this form, Obito formed two Truth-Seeking Balls, which floated behind each of his hands, and he became capable of flight. However, as the new jinchūriki, Obito did not have complete control of the Ten-Tails, characterised by a loss of intelligence as he was barely able to recognise his own name and his body becoming distorted and severely bloated at one point. After regaining control of his mind and subsequently taming the power of the Ten-Tails, Obito underwent another transformation. In this new form, his appearance becomes very similar to the Sage of the Six Paths. He also now produced ten chakra orbs, eight of which float behind him in a halo-like formation, while two float over the backs of his palms. : '-Tailed Beast Chakra Arms': The jinchūriki will use the raw chakra of their Tailed Beast to form arms, which they can freely manipulate to attack their foes. The chakra arms hands are clawed while the rest of the arm seems to lack any kind of joint, thus allowing them to have flexible movements that will generally be impossible for normal arms. The user can create any number of arms that they desire and they can also serve other purposes. : '-Onmyōton' (Yin-Yang Release): The Yin–Yang Release makes simultaneous use of Inton (Yin Release) and Yōton (Yang Release). Yin relates to one's spiritual energy and Yang relates to one's physical energy and it's necessary to utilize both of these in order to mould chakra for ninjutsu. Yin–Yang also has the ability to nullify the effects of all ninjutsu rendering them useless. ::: ⦁'Gudōdama' (Truth-Seeking Ball): Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of at least four different nature transformations, as well as natural energy, and with complete mastery are capable of negating ninjutsu. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. The user can apply shape transformation to the balls to alter them into various weapons, either by having the balls pierce through holes in their hands, or by simply grabbing them. The balls can also wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can also damage the user's own body. Obito could also use them as a substitute for chakra receivers, shooting them in six directions for his Six Red Yang Formation, and create the Sword of Nunoboko. ::: ⦁'Sword of Nunoboko': The Sword of Nunoboko is a large, double-helix shaped sword, formed from the Truth-Seeking Balls of the Ten-Tails and originally wielded by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Obito stated that the sword is a holy artefact which Hagoromo had used to shape the world, and the blade was powerful enough to just as easily destroy it by his own hands. : ⦁'Wood Release: Flowering Tree': The user creates a large tree, adorned with four large rafflesia-like flowers, as well as several spike-like protrusions along its stem, from the ground. It can then be used to channel Tailed Beast Balls. : ⦁'Musekiyōjin '(Six Red Yang Formation): A powerful six-point barrier which can be erected to trap whatever confined within the six points. When Obito used this technique, he used six chakra receivers as the defining points of the barrier and then, channeling his chakra through them, was able to erect a barrier powerful enough to contain the blast of four Tailed Beast Balls derived from the power of the Ten-Tails. The barrier is highly malleable, allowing the brunt of four Tailed Beast Balls to go upwards without being destroyed in the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters